1. Field
The following description relates to cooperative intelligent robots, and particularly, to an apparatus and method for creating a probability-based radio map to provide information on communication capabilities, in order to estimate and prevent disconnection of communication between cooperative intelligent robots.
2. Description of the Related Art
As utilization of robots in daily life is increasing, research on robots in various fields is increasing. Various studies have found that utilizing a plurality of cooperative intelligent robots rather than a single robot is more efficient in cases where there are a wide range of complex tasks to be carried out. Accordingly, research on cooperative intelligent robots is actively progressing.
Fields such as construction, defense, security, disaster management, and emergency management are typical examples of fields capable of increasing task effectiveness by utilizing a plurality of cooperative intelligent robots. Since such fields involve non-formalized work environments, corresponding cooperative intelligent technologies are needed. Further, in such environments, since it is difficult to use an existing communication infrastructure, need for a cooperative intelligent network is increased, and a countermeasure for responding to disconnections of radio transmissions due to changes in the environment is required.
In performing tasks by such cooperative intelligent robots, the most basic function is communication between robots. In establishing a cooperation policy between robots, the ability of the robot to communicate is the biggest issue. In performing tasks such as search and rescue, construction of an uninterrupted network between robots is essential.
As existing communication systems for cooperative intelligent robots, a single-hop to communication system based on one access point (AP), or a multiple-hop routing, system using an ad-hoc mesh network, are being researched. However, in case of the single-hop communication based on one access point, a communication radius is limited, and in case of the ad-hoc mesh network, communication obstacles caused by changes in radio waves are frequent, disconnecting communications in the area.